fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OmegaDragonite
Note: Any spam messages and offensive content will be removed immediately. Billion Jewel Ideas Vol.1 Yo, it's me CM6 (ComicMaster619), here to pitch you some ideas for ya, and since your the boss, you can choose if you want to use it or not, no hard feelings. Note: If you want to change the name and functions of these inventions, you have my go ahead, after all i'm pitching these to you. Etonic Magic Reactor If you didn't know, Atomic means "of or relating to an atom or atoms," as such, Etonic would basically mean "of or relating to Ethernano particles." This my dear friend would be the Fairy Tail equivalent of a nuclear reactor, and Horizon Industries would be the first and only one to actually possesses one rather than simply say that you have one, unlike other pages on this wiki. The reactor works by absorbing the magic particles in the atmosphere, augmenting it's volume and force, expunging and absorbing the newly released energy on a loop, thus generating a near infinite amount of energy in order to power Horizon Industries's HQ and all of it's many branches of industry. A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core My golden apple, my masterpiece, something that I intend to make a page for. Considered to be the crowning achievment in technology and magical science, hundreds of years ahead of it's time, this core might be something you might register in your companies major projects division. This core is a dangerously condensed version of the Magic Reactor '''but with added benefits such as being able to be used living creatures. This magic core can be used for a number of reasons: *Be implanted within living creatures (humans and animals). *Be used as an unimaginable powerful power source ( powering robots, machines, weapons). *Or be used to power other etc. objects. Robotics and A.I. Technology If people can create Machine Gods and wizards that are half robot, I don't see why your company can't develop it's very own robotics department, being able to create all forms of machines. I read that in your page, the part called '''The Everyman Project, that certain A.I. choose which human recieves meta-human powers. I'd like to expand on the A.I. part since it's a very good idea to have, since your company is extremely huge, and''' Shin Inari can't be everywhere at once. The A.I.'s could be divided into 3 vessels (of course you can add more, 13 if your going for Metal Gear Solid), each possessing a unique job or purpose. With each being powered by multible '''A.E.G.I.S. Magic Cores. Note: If you want to change their appearance and roles go ahead, I encourage you to name each one as well. A.I. 1: Data/Information A.I. 2: Weapons/Guarding Shin Inari A.I. 3: Meta-Humans/Magic ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Water DS May I use your Water Dragon Slayer Magic ? Serene (Talk to Me!) 00:10, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Kicking the second trap's butt Hey Zef, I picked air beast as the second trap. You remember your plan right? I'm giving you permission to write for Tojima as you will be one later tonight and I won't be, so kick that wind beast's ass you we can get ahead of Crashing wave and the other guilds. I look forward to seeing what you post. Toji out--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:22, April 7, 2016 (UTC) What's up Yo, ComicMaster here, I was wondering if you wanted to work on a project together and collaborate, create something small or something completely off the charts, I got a couple of projects in mind. So if you're interested, send me a quick message. P.S: Got a look at the Foxbots, kick ass idea but you should you use this image to represent your awesome idea, it gives off a very Dock Ock feel to it. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Collaboration Okay, so I got a couple of ideas we can work on together, but 3 really honestly spoke to me The ideas I have to propose are: *'Ethernano Particle Accelerater:' Combining Ethernano Particles with a particle accelerator, the device can augment the magic power and volume of Ethernano Particles inside a person or magic item, increasing the magic energy inside unimaginably. *'Fairy Tail: Civil War Story:' I wanted to create a story that tackles on similiar issues in the comic that I've seen in the world of Fairy Tail, stuff that everyone seems to ignore. The issue being: #There are to many powerful wizards let loose in the world, some possessing powers that threaten the world's safety. #Wizards are responsible for an untold number of damage and destruction, always close to hurting and killing thousands such as: Jellal and the Tower of Heaven Incident, a wizard nearly using the Lullaby magic item, the Oracion Seis almost using Nirvana, the great threat that the Alvarez Empire posses to the world, and the bombing of the Magic Council HQ by Tartaros wizards killing over 100+ and nearly using Face. And most of all, wizards, like those in the Fairy Tail Guild, causing thousands of Jewels in property damage yearly. #The Solution: Create a series of laws that severely limits the wizards rights, making them second class citizens, eventualy leading to a huge "Civil War." *'Magic Dampner Field: '''Create a weponized, technological device that mimics the effects of '''Face' but as a portable weapon. ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:11, April 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Civil War Your like Reed Richards and I'm Tony Stark, were two minds that can see ahead of time, give the world what it needs. Back to the matter at hand, you and me would be involved, obviously. Maybe bring in some other guys to keep it small, roughly maybe 6-7, and bring along anybody willing to participate. The story would be broken into 9 parts: Prologue: '''The Road to Civil War (or "Broken Rules", still debating.) '''Part 1: '''The Gathering '''Part 2: '''Witch Hunt '''Part 3: '''Choosing Sides '''Part 4: '''What's so Funny About Freedom and Duty? '''Part 5: '''Vs The World '''Part 6: '''END Game '''Part 7: '''World's Finest '''Epilogue: The Long Road Ahead and The Wayward Son ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:40, April 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Yeah it's been done before, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:15, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Late Reply Sorry for the late response, I was doing some heavy work. Anyway, this is a good idea, were gonna need an armed militia to like the BCO-12 to make this work. Oh yea, these last two days were not wasted, I was working on the prologue, and I gotta say, it is a masterpiece, way better than anything that most people write about, since it has some extremely good topics that to talks about. All we need is a wizard to represent the entire wizard community as a whole, a leader of the sort who will appear in the highest court of law in Earth Land. When your ready, just give me the go ahead to create the front page for the story. P.S: In order to avoid people calling us ripp-offs by copying Civil War, I'm re-calling the story Fairy Tail: Our World at War ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:49, April 13, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Prelude What we need is a prelude story to Our World at War story arc, a small story that that talks about a national tragedy that some wizards caused due to their irresponsability with magic, serving as the trigger for all the hate. I'll expand on it tommorrow. ComicMaster619 (talk) 05:32, April 14, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster Review In all honestly, I was actualy going to make you my primary weapons contractor. Lady is good, no doubt, but your inventions and ideas are more compatible with mine. Isn't possible I could enlist both of you? Anyway, the L.A.W is very, and not half bad. But it can be better, we have the technology.This is what I noticed: #The gun is cool sounding, but you need to give more details on it's destructive capabilities, like "When fired, the very air and atmoshere becomes reverberated due to the intense shockwave of L.A.W's energy firing." Try also explaining the range, spread, and distance the energy can travel. If you wanted to, the spread of the energy could be able to reduce a mountain to ash. #You went balls deep in science, thats what really got me invested. But in a world like Fairy Tail, you gotta add a little magic to the mix if you want to kill wizards. With what you wrote, introducing a radioactive isotpoe (Iodine 129) used in nuclear fission, although powerful, it's basicaly limited by science vs magic mentality, and magic is going to win since they can create powerful barriers in order to block out the radiation emmision. Try experimenting with Anti-Ethernano Particles, they can blast their way through any magic barrier and attack regardless of how powerful or strong, and if they go through the alternating current speed of 18,000 m/s, that badboy will tear a hole through whatever magic weapon, armor, or spell is used to block it. Theres also the added benefit of causing lethal poisoning if they survive the shot (like radiation poisining except for wizards). My Magic Inhibitor go's into much greater detail. #For the MK 2, just a suggestion, but the weapon could be lighter and more compact rather than large and cumbersome like the MK 1, something like this: ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 "Our World at War" Storyline Did you invite Lady Komainu to participate in our storyline. Just curious since she said she was going to be involved in some "Civil War" storyline. Don't know if she's talking of our story or something cpmpletely different. ComicMaster619 (talk) 23:46, April 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Metal-Make Hi there my name's Melena and I was wondering if I could use your Metal-make magic for my new character Melena Harriet Pretty please! MelenaHarriet (talk) 15:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) H.U.M.V It is truly glorius, I tip my hat (If i had a hat) to you for making a lean, mean, driving machine. But what I love most is the fact that you put a Lacrima Phone inside, super cool. While I've been working on the army, I winded up creating Magic Guns, take a look and tell me what you think. ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Storytime Hahaha, as cool of an idea it would be for Antonio to bust out a mecha suit, I'd be ripping off Iron Man way too much, people would start getting upset. Anyhow, I'm ready whenever you are. The first chapter has to start with a court appearance with one of your characters (especialy one that practivces magic). ComicMaster619 (talk) 00:42, April 28, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:53, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Zef, I'm just gonna ask because I feel like something's up, but is anything that's a hassle happening with you right now? You don't really need to detail stuff if you'd like to keep your personal stuff private, but you can still give me the gist of it if you want or a simple 'yea' or 'nah'. I've noticed over the past few months that something seems to be bothering you going by observing your responses towards some users on comment sections on pages - whenever we talk it's all pretty chill, so I'm wondering what's going on with other people, y'know? (if there's been a major altercation between you and some other users, I wouldn't know about it since I don't go on chat, so if it's like that, that's when I seriously gotta step in and end things fairly on both ends after I learn from both sides) Don't worry, you're definitely not in trouble, but I'd like to know if there's anything I can do to help if something's the matter, even if it's not much. If you'd like to keep it private we can always go to chatango, don't worry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC) So, while I would like to know who this user who's been copying your work is, if you don't wanna press it that's okay – you can also just tell me privately if you want. But anyway, to give some advice – as the world advances and as does fiction, things will become less and less original, so for that reason you shouldn't really get upset when something similar to yours pops up, because sometimes those things predate your own – I mean way back when, I once made a power that changes the physical realm and replaces it with the user's thoughts, and I thought it was original, but it turns out it's pretty common, I mean look at Reality Marbles from Type Moon. But to get serious, for plagiarism, lemme tell you a story. A while back I found out that people all over the internet were using things I created for their own fan fiction without asking me and saying it was their own. It pissed me right off when I first found out, it made me wanna just quit wiki in general, because I didn't have the time or patience to go across the entire web and try and get everything taken down. But eventually, a friend of mine gave me some advice about it. These people who take others' work must be utterly pathetic if they can't think for themselves and come up with something in their own words and attuned to their own style of writing – if you really claimed to enjoy the whole experience of writing for a pre-made series, then they'd at least put some of their own feelings into the work. Generally, a person who plagiarizes is salty over not being recognized for anything they themselves did, and as such, they copy somebody who puts a lot of effort into their work just so they can make themselves feel a bit better about it. While it's still pretty piss-off worthy, I think if ya remember that, then it could be easier to deal with it. But if people are criticizing you for your way of writing, you shouldn't let it get to you. You're not getting paid for writing fan fiction and as such you don't need to take it seriously, so you technically don't have to listen to critics. Sometimes critics give good advice and will help you improve (which I see as a true critic), but most of the time, critics on the internet are unprofessional and just like to tear other people down. If some user just commented "this sucks" for no reason I'd just tell them to fuck off, I mean, I'M having fun, I don't care what they think – the whole purpose of Fairy Tail Fanon, in my eyes, is for people who like the series from all walks of life to just hang out here and just chill and have fun. Remember, everyone on the internet is mostly anonymous and generally have nothing to prove that they're "better" than you. Even if you're good or bad, that doesn't matter – if you like what you're doing (and of course, doesn't go against pre-established rules), then if anyone tries to ruin that fun through criticism that doesn't really help you improve, then just ignore that shit, y'know? Honestly? If you're stressed out, you should try and get away from everything for a few days. Go do something relaxing to help you clear your head and then plan where to go from there. At least, that's the best advice I can give right there. Anyway, I hope it all goes well, Zef. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:01, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Lycanthopes Reference Yo, long time no see. I was wondering if I could reference Lycanthropes in my Diego page, since he's a hunter, I thought of it would be cool if he had a history with them. Anyhow, how've you been, okay I hope, If you ever want to chat, you know where to find me, later. ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Vanaheimr Leader I know you gave Vanaheimr to me, but as its original creator I still feel as though I need your permission to do any major changes. In this instance, I want to know your opinion of Apophis having a successful coup de'tat and taking control of the country. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:28, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Fusion Magic Hey Omega, I was wondering if my character Kazma can learn Fusion Magic with your permission. ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 can i use your Biokinesis for a character i've been creating? Alvedrez (talk) 02:17, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Heavenly Body Magic Spells may i use some of your heavenly body magic spells? such as Polaris Neutron Pulse Corona Starburst Stellar Brilliance Stellar Cluster and Rings of Saturn --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 17:23, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello there! I'm just dropping by to see If I can get permission to use one of your Magic, Spirit Magic as it is one of the most closest magic that I have seen that I was searching for here in the Wiki, I'll accept your answer may it be bad or good. Please leave your answer at my page I'll be waiting ^-^ LalaMusika (talk) 09:36, January 22, 2018 (UTC)LalaMusika